Running Bride
by crypticyellow
Summary: Summary : "Ingatlah bahwa pernikahan yang berhasil tergantung pada dua hal: Pertama, menemukan orang yang tepat dan kedua, menjadi orang yang tepat." / "Hmm.. Naru.. Apa alasanmu kalau kau memutuskan untuk menikah? Jangan katakan CINTA!" / "Kyuubi hilang tousan" Naruto memberi kabar buruk kepada sang ayah./ YAOI, ItaKyuu, gaje, aneh/


**"Just want to say : "Happy reading all :))"**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi kishimoto

**Warning** : miss typos, AU, YAOI, BL, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, gaje, alur ga nyambung, Imajinasi asal

" **Just leave this story if you dislike ! :)** "

Just talk about ItaKyuu

* * *

**Summary :**

"Ingatlah bahwa pernikahan yang berhasil tergantung pada dua hal: Pertama, menemukan orang yang tepat dan kedua, menjadi orang yang tepat." / "Hmm.. Naru.. Apa alasanmu kalau kau memutuskan untuk menikah? Jangan katakan CINTA!" / "Kyuubi hilang tousan" Naruto memberi kabar buruk kepada sang ayah./ YAOI, ItaKyuu/

* * *

"Kyuubi hilang tousan" Naruto memberi kabar buruk kepada sang ayah.

"Apaaaa?" Teriak sang ayah dengan wajah yang pucat. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Naruto? Kau kan bersamanya tadi?" Teriak sang ayah yang mulai panik.

"Tadi dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu di depan pintu ini duluan karena ada barangnya yang tertinggal. Dan Kyuu-nii menghilang tousan." Wajah Naruto memucat melihat banyak tamu dan pandangan ibunya serta Itachi yang mulai cemas.

"Cepat cari anak itu sekarang Naruto!" Teriak sang ayah.

*Flash Back*

Mempersiapkan acara pernikahan memang membutuhkan ketelitian dan konsep yang sesuai dengan keinginan kedua mempelai beserta dengan keluarganya. Dan dalam mempersiapkannya bisa mengandalkan orang yang berpengalaman dalam bidang tersebut.

Namun berbeda dengan mempersiapkan hati dalam meyakini untuk mengikatkan diri dengan orang yang tercinta dalam sebuah pernikahan. Kita tidak bisa mengandalkan orang lain yang lebih dulu berpengalaman melaluinya. Karena setiap orang memiliki kisah cinta yang berbeda.

"Ingatlah bahwa pernikahan yang berhasil tergantung pada dua hal: Pertama, menemukan orang yang tepat dan kedua, menjadi orang yang tepat."

Kata-kata itu bagai mantra yang selalu di pikirkan seorang Namikaze Kurama yang besok akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan orang yang amat dicintainya Itachi Uchiha. Dan jangan kaget karena ini adalah pernikahan sesama pria.

"Kyuu-nii, kau melamun lagi... Ada apa?" Tanya adik laki-laki tersayangnya Namikaze Naruto sambil membawakan jus apel kesukaannya.

"..." Kyubii hanya diam sambil memandang taman belakang dari tempat duduknya di teras belakang rumah.

"Kyuu-niii...Halloooo ? Apa roh mu keluar dari badanmu Kyuu?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah kakaknya sambil meletakkan jus yang dibawanya ke meja di depan tempat duduk Kyuubi.

"..."

"Astaaaagaaa... Kurasa roh mu benar-benar sudah muak dengan tubuhmu jelek mu itu Kyuu..!" Naruto mencolek-colek pipi kakaknya dengan heboh. "Hmm.. Mungkin untuk mengembalikan kesadaranmu cara yang terbaik adalah menamparmu Kyuu.." Naruto bersiap-siap untuk menampar pipi kakaknya dengan segenap niat yang dimilikinya.

"Kau. Mau. Mati. Bocah?" Kyuubi menatap adik tersayangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Hehehehe.. Aku pikir roh mu hilang Kyuu-nii.." Naruto menampilkan senyum tidak tulusnya. "Lagi pula ini kan kesempatan emasku untuk bisa menamparmu Kyuu.. Dengan kekuatan penuh pastinya!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku bodoh!" Kyuubi menatap adiknya dengan sinis.

"Hiiiss.. Aku ini tidak bodoh Kyuu!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, menandakan dirinya marah.

"Kau pikir aku takut kalau kau marah ha? Yang ada kau makin terlihat bodoh dengan tampang jelekmu itu! Mana bisa kau marah denganku."

"Apa begini caramu memperlakukan adikmu satu-satunya Kyuu? Jauh-jauh aku datang dari Swiss hanya untuk menjadi pendamping pesta pernikahanmu! Tapi kau malah sibuk melamun dan mengacuhkanku! Kalau tau begini aku harusnya tidak pulang saja!" Protes Naruto.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu bodoh!" Kyuubi menarik tangan adiknya agar duduk di sampingnya. "Aku akan menyeret kakimu untuk bisa hadir dalam pernikahanku! Kau tau kan bahwa hanya kau satu-satunya adikku yang bodoh.." Kyuubi memeluk pinggang adiknya dan menyandarkan kepala dibahu Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku tidak bodoh Kyuu! Aku bahkan lebih pintar bahasa asing dari pada dirimu!" Naruto melipat tangannya didada dan kembali memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalau aku mau mempelajarinya, aku pasti bisa menguasainya bodoh! Kau tau kan kalau aku itu jenius?" Kyuubi makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiiiss.. Kau mau membunuhku Kyuu? Lepaskan pelukanmu ini.. membuatku sesak tau.."

"Pelukan tidak akan membunuhmu Naru-chan~"

"Kau. Menyebalkan. Baka!" Naruto menarik rambut kakaknya yang panjang berwarna orange kemerahan.

"Jangan merusak rambut indahku bodoh! Besok aku harus tampil mempesona tau!"

"Kalau begitu jangan memanggilku dengan CHAN baka! Aku bukan wanita!" Sewot Naruto.

"Yayayaaa... Kau tidak membawa pacarmu yang disana ke acara nanti?"

"Tidak.. Aku sedang bermasalah dengannya Kyuu. Dan bagaimana dengan besok? Sudah siapkan mentalmu Kyuu?"

"..."

"Kyuu-nii? Kau kenapa? Sakit kah? Kau jadi pendiam sejak kedatanganku Kyuu.. Apa aku berbuat salah lagi Kyuu?" Naruto menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Hmm.. Naru.. Apa alasanmu kalau kau memutuskan untuk menikah? Jangan katakan CINTA!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh CINTA Kyuu?"

"Terlalu biasa."

"Aku tidak tau Kyuu-nii.. Mungkin karena aku ingin dia terus disisiku?" Naruto menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kau tidak yakin he? Apa kau tidak mau menikah dengan kekasihmu itu?"

"Emm.. Saat ini tidak Kyuu, aku belum yakin bisa dengan baik menjalani hari kedepannya hanya dengan dirinya.. Uhh itu pasti... Aneh."

"Aneh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak tau.. Hanya aneh. Mungkin karena aku belum siap menikah. Lagipula aku kan masih muda! Tidak seperti dirimu yang sudah tua!" Naruto tertawa puas mengatai kakaknya yang sangat tampan dengan kata "tua"

"Apakah menjadi tua itu aneh Naru?"

"Entahlah.. Ketika kau semakin tua maka kau akan semakin tidak menarik bukan? Apakah itu masalah atau tidak ya tergantung dengan pasanganmu Kyuu.. Apakah kau bermasalah dengan kekasihmu itu Kyuu ketika nanti dia bertambah tua?"

"Tidak. Karena dia memiliki keriput walau tidak tua! Dan kurasa wajahnya tidak akan berubah meskipun bertambah tua nanti. Tetap berkeriput!"

"Hahahaa.. Kau tau Kyuu, Tachi-nii itu tampan looohh dengan keriputnya itu. Aku suka melihat wajahnya."

"Jangan selingkuh dibelakangku dengannya Naru! Akan kukutuk kau menjadi batu!" Ucap Kyuubi dengan aura gelapnya.

"Hahahahaa.. Kau itu pencemburu sekali Kyuu.." Naruto tertawa sambil mencubit pipi kakak tersayangnyaa. "Kau tau kan aku sangat menyayangimu Kyuu, aku percaya bahwa ketika kau menikah nanti kau pasti akan bahagia dengan Tachi-nii. Dia sangat mencintaimu lohh.."

"Aku yakin itu. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa menjadi pasangan hidupnya? Selamanya?"

"Heee? Kenapa begitu? Kau kan mau menikah besok, tapi kenapa jadi ragu Kyuu? Jangan bilang kau mau membatalkannya?" Naruto bertanya dengan cemas.

"Entahlah, hanya merasa aneh saja." Kyuubi berdiri dan meraih gelas jus apelnya dari meja dan menghabiskannya dalam sekejap. " Aku lelah, ingin istirahat lebih cepat."

"Kyuu.. kadang keraguan itu wajar, karena kita terlalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik kepada orang yang kita cintai. Tapi asalkan ada cinta semua pasti baik-baik saja. Kau mencintainya, begitu juga sebalikanya kan? Dan ingatlah aku selalu ada untukmu Kyuu.. Aku akan membantumu apapun yang terjadi dan menjadi keputusanmu.." Naruto bangkit dan merangkul lengan kakak tersayangnya.

"Itu harus bodoh! Hanya aku kakak tersayangmu! Tidak usah khawatir aku hanya merasa gugup saja.." Kyuubi tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto adiknya.

"Kyuu-nii.. Malam ini kita tidur bersama lagi yaaa? Ini kan hari terakhirku bisa tidur bersamamu.. Kalau nanti kau menikah pasti kau sibuk dengan Tachi-niii dan aku akan kembali ke Swiss untuk belajar disana.. Yaa Kyuu-nii.."

"NO! Kenapa tidak tidur dengan Kaasan dan tousan saja? Aku malas jadi gulingmu lagi.." Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau tidak tau apa betapa tousan suka sekali menggoda kaasan sebelum tidur? Mataku sakit melihatnya." Naruto makin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada lengan Kyuubi. " Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan tidur diluar." Ancam Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku peduli!" Sinis Kyuubi.

"Kau tega Kyuu-nii?" Naruto menampilkan puppy eyes andalannya.

'Siaaal..Kenapa harus pasang wajah itu. Mana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya.' Rutuk Kyuubi dalam hati. " Terserah!"

"Yeeeeeiiiii... Akuu sayaaaang padamu Kyuuu-niiii" Senyum manis Naruto mengembang dengan sempurna.

-CY-CY-CY-

Suasana Pagi yang cerah dan juga penuh dengan kebahagiaan terpancar dari seluruh keluarga Namikaze menyambut hari penting dan bahagia. Pernikahan anak sulung yang mereka cintai akan berlangsung hari ini.

"Kyuu.. Naru.. Cepaat.. Nanti kita terlambat.. Tousan dan kaasan sudah siap. Seluruh keluarga kita sudah ada di gedung duluan lohh, tinggal menunggu kita saja.." Teriak sang ibu dari bawah yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera beangkat menuju gedung pernikahan.

"Iya kaasan.. Sebentar lagi.. Kyuu-nii masih bersiap-siap" Teriak Naruto dari kamar Kyuubi.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat bagus Naru? " Tanya Kyuubi dengan muka yang sangat cemas.

"Kyuu-nii.. Kau tampan sekali. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, nanti kita terlambat." Naruto menggandeng tangan Kyuubi. "Semua pasti akan berjalan lancar Kyuu.."

"Hmm.. Tunggu sebentar.." Kyuubi mengambil tas dan koper yang sudah disediakan sejak kemarin.

"Ehh? Kenapa bawa tas Kyuu? Memangnya kopernya tidak muat?" Naruto bingung dengan banyaknya bawaan sang kakak, padahal kalau butuh baju Kyuu-nii kan bisa meminjam baju Tachi-nii.

"Tidak apa, nanti bisa di letakkan di mobil." Jawab Kyuubi gugup dan langsung mengambil kunci mobil Naruto lalu turun kebawah menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Waaaahh kau tampan sekali sayaaang.." Kushina memeluk dan mencium anaknya sulungnya.

"Terima Kasih Kaasan.. Oh ya, aku akan naik mobilnya Naru. Kalian bisa naik mobil kalian sekarang." Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan pelukan possessive sang kaasan.

"Kenapa begitu Kyuu? Naru bisa membawa mobilnya sendiri, dia bisa mengikuti rombongan kita jika dia masih tidak hafal jalan." Protes Minato.

"Iya Kyuu-nii, tenang saja aku tidak akan tersesat kok. Kan ada GPS juga." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan adikku saja kok tousan" Kyuubi langsung berjalan membawa barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil Naruto.

"Haah.. Terserahlah.. Kau hati-hati menyetirnya ya sayang.." Pesan sang kaasan.

"Perlu supir Naru?" Minato menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu tousan, aku pasti baik-baik saja.." Naruto memeluk ayah dan ibunya lalu menyusul sang kakak. "Kalian cantik dan tampan sekali hari ini.."

"Terima kasih.. Kau juga tampan sayang.. Baiklah mari kita berangkat, semoga semuanya lancar ya sayang.." Teriak Kushina sambil merangkul lengan sang suami.

"Ya kuharap begitu sayang.." Doa Minato.

-CY-CY-CY-

Perlu waktu 30 menit untuk bisa sampai di gedung pertemuan Uchiha Pride tempat berlangsungnya upacara pernikahan. Acara yang super mewah dengan ribuan undangan dari kedua belah keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Setiap orang yang hadir akan mersakan aura membanggakan dan kebahagiaan. Banyak orang akan merasa iri dengan perayaan yang super mewah ini. Krena pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan keluarga yang terpandang di seluruh Jepang.

Kyuubi dan Naruto yang tiba lebih dulu memasuki gedung lalu dipandu menuju ruang khusus untuk Kyuubi menunggu dimulainya acara. Sedangkan Naruto menemani sang kakak sebagai pendamping mempelainya.

Tuan dan nyoya Namikaze langsung masuk kedalam ruang utama gedung dan menyapa tamu yang hadir. Memberikan kepastian kepada sang Uchiha Sulung bahwa calon mempelainya sudah tiba dan sedang berada diruang khusus. Dengan kedatangan sang Namikaze maka acara pernikahan ini pun bisa segera dimulai. Suasana menjadi lebih bahagia ketika melihat sang sulung Uchiha ini tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, hal yang sangat jarang untuk bisa dilihat karena sang sulung Uchiha selalu menampilkan wajah yang datar. Para tamu undangan duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing menunggu jalannya upacara. Sang sulung Uchiha berdiri ditengah panggung dengan sang adik Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pendampingnya dan seseorang dari kantor pemerintahan yang akan mensahkan pernikahan mereka.

"Acara akan dimulai mempelai dan pendamping silahkan bersiap-siap" Ucap salah satu orang yang berasal dari EO gedung ini kepada Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ayoo Kyuu kita menuju pintu utama.. Disitu tousan sudah menunggu untuk membawamu nanti, kau ingatkan saat terakhir latihan? Aku hanya mengikuti arahan tousan karena aku kan tidak hadir Kyuu waktu latihan itu.."

"Hm.."

"Tenang saja Kyuu... Aku ada disini dan aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan.. Kau pasti akan sangat bahagia bisa menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai.. Ayoo Tachi-nii sudah menunggumu loohh.." Naruto menggenggam tangan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berjalan bersama dengan Naruto menuju pintu utama yang sebentar lagi akan dibuka ketika acara akan dimulai dengan masuknya dirinya bersama sang ayah yang menunggu di balik pintu dan juga sang adik yang mendampinginya.

"Emm.. Tunggu sebentar Naru.. Ada barangku yang tertinggal.. Kau jalan duluan tunggu aku di depan pintu utama saja, aku segera menyusul.." Kyuubi berlari kembali keruang khusus.

"Eee? Haaaahh.. Kyuu-nii kau ini merepotkan sekali. Cepatlah!" Teriak Naruto sepanjang jalan menuju pintu utama.

Sudah lima menit Naruto menunggu sang kakak yang belum kembali dari ruang khusus. Sang ayah pun membuka pintu untuk bertanya apakah Kyuubi sudah siap, namun hanya gelengan kepala dari Naruto yang diterima. Suasana yang mulanya hening mulai sedikit menjadi ribut takkala sang mempelai belum juga menampakkan diri.

Maka Naruto penuh dengan kekesalan berlari menuju ruang khusus kakaknya tadi. Namun sesampainya disana dia sama sekali tidak menemukan sang kakak. Dengan panik Naruto menghubungi sang kakak, namun tidak aktif. Maka dengan panik Naruto menghampiri pintu utama dan membukanya.

"Kyuubi hilang tousan" Naruto memberi kabar buruk kepada sang ayah.

"Apaaaaaaa?" Sang kepala keluarga pucat seketika.

* * *

TBC

Saya datang lagi setelah lama ga muncul dan masih berhutang penyelesaian fic yang lama.. /(.")\

Dan sekalinya dateng lagi bikin fic lagi yang gag kalah aneeehh... Maaf yaaaa... -_-"

Tapi tetep berterimaksih untuk yang masih mau baca fic abal ini.. \(*o*)/

RnR Pliiiiissss :))  
Flame? It's Ok diterima juga kok asal yang sopan bahasanya yaaa :))

*Big hug for reader*


End file.
